


good team

by daxmii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Tears of the Balmera, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxmii/pseuds/daxmii
Summary: Keith has to put Lance in the cryo-pod.





	good team

**Author's Note:**

> ffn notes: based off of that one post saying that the bonding moment happened off-screen? i'm really tired and i wrote this in like 30 minutes so it doesn't make much sense but there you go i guess! if you can't find the post, neither can i, but i promise you it's out there somewhere
> 
> another fic i forgot to post here from ffn? might as well mention here too that i'm officially a betareader on ffn! check out my profile (daxmii) if you need one!

He couldn't stop staring at his face. It didn't seem like his. The situation felt unreal enough - Lance nearly getting blown up being one of the top three on the Odd Occurrences of the Day list - and the lack of a smile on the Cuban boy's face wasn't helping any of the paladins settle after their rather "interesting" day. Keith hated to admit it, but sometimes all he'd need after a long day of paladin work is an imbecilic joke from Lance McClain to lift some of the weight off of his shoulders.

But there were no jokes. There were no snarky comments. No... Lance. Nobody said a word as they watched Allura prepare a cryo-pod, and nobody dared comment on Lance's resting position in Keith's arms. So the room was completely silent. Even the mice were mute.

There was nothing else they could have done. Shiro was injured, Hunk and Coran were off fixing the castle, Pidge wouldn't even be able to lift Lance, and Allura had simply said she'd rather not. So they all settled on their current arrangement - watching Allura as Keith cradled Lance, bridal-style in his arms.

Needless to say, nobody was comfortable.

Ignoring the paladins' uneasy glances, Keith inspected Lance's face again for the umpteenth time. First, he would check his parted - not smiling, unsurprisingly - mouth to see if he was still breathing, then stare at his closed eyes, thinking about how their eyes locked and their fingers intertwined during battle...

"Keith. _Keith_."

When he looked up, the paladins and Allura were looking at him expectantly. The cryo-pod doors were open, and a clear path was opened for the two of them to proceed.

"You can put him in the cryo-pod now," Allura said, looking at Lance. He stirred for a moment. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Keith wanted to be offended, but he simply sighed and stepped slowly towards the chamber. In these few moments, Keith considered two things:

_1) They really are a good team._

Even while he was unconscious, Lance contributed during battle. It was his instinct now to help the paladins and fight for Voltron. Where he struggled was...

_2) Are the paladins a good team or are just Keith and Lance a good team? Or both?_

Keith didn't really know what to think. There's not much to say about calling the two of them a good team while holding each others' hands. Is that really what Lance meant? Or had he been talking generally? So many thoughts ran through his head. He was just so frustrated, confused, stressed, and-

As his foot reached the opening to the cryo-pod, Keith stopped, looking at Lance again before he'd let him go.

"Yeah, man," he whispered, lowering Lance's feet to the floor. His dark brown eyes fluttered and looked straight at Keith before sliding shut again. He watched as the cryo-pod's doors shut, submitting the Cuban boy into a deep sleep, hoping, along with the rest of them, he would emerge with that relieving smile.

"We do make a good team."


End file.
